


Home

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that familiar flutter of wings behind him and suddenly Dean forgot how to breathe; “Hello Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

There was that familiar flutter of wings behind him and suddenly Dean forgot how to breathe; “Hello Dean.”

The bowl of waffle batter he’d been holding was abandoned in favor of catching the dizzy angel that hand landed in their now messy kitchen. Dean was too stunned to do anything but pull Cas all the way into his arms and hide his face in his friend’s neck.

“Sorry I’m late,” Castiel deadpanned and let himself melt into Dean’s arms, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. “Traffic, as you would say, was a bitch.”

It startled a laugh out of Dean that turned into somewhat of a sob and a half-hearted, “I figured.” He held Cas closer and didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was crying when he felt the angel tighten his arms around Dean. They stood like that for a while; hours, minutes or seconds, Dean would never be sure. He tried for a light tone, “Don’t ever leave me like that again, you asshole.” The tone was wrong, it was all wrong, and his voice faded to a whisper that he wasn’t even sure if Cas would be able to hear, “I thought you were dead… I prayed for weeks and you didn’t -“

“I couldn’t,” Castiel sighed and rested his forehead in Dean’s hair. “I’m so sorry… I was captured. I wanted to come… but I am here now.”

Dean stiffened in Cas’ arms and moved to look up at his angel, “Who was it? We’ll kill them, we’ll - ” He was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth and when Dean looked up Cas was smiling at him like he’d never seen before, “I do not wish to talk about that right now. I believe I was promised a tour of…” Castiel paused, his smile growing into a grin that was all teeth and eye crinkles and easily the best thing Dean’s ever seen, “ _ **Our**_  home.” 

Again Dean laughed but this time it was a real laugh, full of relief and he felt lighter than he had in years because Cas heard his prayers - Cas knows. Of course Cas knows, he always knows, hell, he probably even knew before Dean did. 

Dean grabbed one of Cas’ hands from the small of his back and twined their fingers together before pulling him out of the kitchen, immediately heading towards his room. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to right now, and when Dean opened the door Cas couldn’t help but grin at how excited his hunter was. He showed Cas everything in his room and even got a laugh or two out of the angel when he told him about the mattress (“It  _ **remembers**   **me**_  Cas!”).

“I concede that your descriptions were not exaggerations,” Cas acquiesced when Dean pushed him onto the bed. Neither one of them thought twice when Dean crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Cas, just far enough apart so they weren’t touching.

They were quiet for a few minutes, reveling in just being in the same room for right now when Cas felt Dean’s hand in his again and turned his head to look at the hunter. Dean was staring at the ceiling and laced their fingers together, “It’s not much but it’s, y’know…” 

“Home,” Cas finished for him. Dean grinned and squeezed his hand, “Yeah, buddy. It’s home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/44663842433/there-was-that-familiar-flutter-of-wings-behind)
> 
> (Because that new promo hurt)


End file.
